The Toy
by ithrwmypi4u
Summary: Smutty, emotional Cophine one-shot. NO ANGST in this, bitches. But there IS a strap-on involved. Takes place during season 2.


"Oh."

Delphine blinked at her, eyes wide, as she looked between Cosima's legs. Delphine breathed out.

"You sure about this?" Cosima asked once more.

Delphine swallowed. "Come here, Cosima."

The brunette approached her, the red strap-on between her legs bouncing gently as she walked. Delphine's eyes grew a little wider. She reached out to Cosima, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her ass in her hands as she looked down. "It's very sexy," she spoke softly, looking up at her lover. "I thought it would look different."

"Like how?" Cosima pushed her fingers through Delphine's curls.

"Perhaps more masculine. But it's not true. You look more feminine. I don't know why," Delphine ran her hand over Cosima's tight abdomen. Her doe eyes met the brunette's as her nails brushed over her the underside of Cosima's breast. She grasped hesitantly onto the strap-on, pressing the hilt into Cosima experimentally.

Cosima tilted her head back, letting out a breath as Delphine continued. "So you like it?" Cosima husked, only half realizing her own words.

"Yes." The blonde's hand slid under the strap briefly, sliding her fingers through Cosima's wetness before moving them back to the toy.

Cosima shuddered. She grasped slowly onto Delphine's hands, pulling her away until she was looking up at her again. "Get back on the bed," Cosima whispered.

Delphine pushed at the bedspread, sliding her half-naked body until her head was above the pillow. She rested her chin on her forearm and watched Cosima climb onto the bed. Cosima's hand drifted down to the strap-on, pressing at it casually. Delphine's thighs clenched.

The smaller woman propped herself above the frenchwoman. They watched each other, eyes meeting, before Cosima let her body sink into Delphine's. The immunologist spread her legs around Cosima's, and whimpered, biting her lip, as Cosima ran her tongue over her neck, thrusting gently against her. The toy rubbed against the silk panties the blonde wore, her wetness soaking through.

"Please, Cosima," she breathed.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Cosima slid the soaked panties aside, pressing the head of the toy into Delphine. Delphine's head fell back, eyes closed, mouth opened. Cosima used her hips slowly, watching Delphine's angelic face contort. "Oh," the immunologist gasped.

When Cosima had first posed the idea of the strap-on to Delphine, the blonde had been a bit forlorn at the thought of Cosima making love to her without her mouth or fingers. That was the best part, after all. She loved the way Cosima used her tongue, the way she twisted her fingers inside her. When they first made love, Delphine had come so quickly, her body charged with such excitement, in such a desperate rush, that she found herself embarrassed for the first time in her sex life. It was just so good, so new. It had taken her some practice to learn to hold off her orgasm with Cosima, to allow herself the time to truly revel in Cosima's skill, and allow Cosima the time she wanted to truly connect with her.

She should have known Cosima would be just as good with a toy, Delphine berated herself. Cosima knew her. She didn't know how. But Cosima had always known what Delphine's body needed.

Cosima moved slowly, gently, pushing the strap-on into Delphine and drawing it out with the twist of her hips. She listened to Delphine gasp every time their hips met. Cosima had gotten a dildo that was thinner than her others, only an inch, just for Delphine. (The blonde's sex was quite tight, having always clenched around Cosima's fingers and tongue with a strength that drove the brunette up the wall.) It seemed the toy was still a tight fit, though, and Cosima couldn't help but moan at the resistance she felt in her thrusts.

Delphine's knees opened wider beside Cosima, her sleek abdomen bowing toward the smaller woman, hands clenching at Cosima's hips of their own accord. She pressed her mouth to Cosima's neck, letting out a long moan, pressing her fingernails into the brunette's back as she matched Cosima's thrusts with her hips.

Cosima couldn't help it; her hips began picking up the pace.

They pressed their foreheads together, her cat-eyes met the blonde's doe eyes, as they began fucking each other in earnest. Delphine's mouth dropped open, forehead tightening. Her head fell back. A sheen of sweat gathered over Cosima's chest.

Delphine's hips lost rhythm, grinding desperately. "Cosima! Ugghh!" she gasped, sinking her fingernails into Cosima's shoulders. Cosima felt the resistance tighten. She dropped her head to Delphine's shoulder, continuing her thrusts, watching the blonde come. She slowed them, shortening them, softening them, as the Delphine shook underneath her. Cosima's nose glided over the sweat on Delphine's neck. She kissed her there, ceasing her hip's movements, closing her eyes and listening to Delphine's heartbeat, to her labored breathing.

She loved her so much. She cared so deeply. The innocence in Delphine's soft eyes. The warmth she saw in them whenever Delphine looked at her. The femininity in every word Delphine said, every mannerism, ever movement. Cosima loved her beyond words. Beyond secrets.

Beyond biology.

"Mon amour," Delphine husked softly. Cosima looked up at her, and their eyes met. A tear ran down Delphine's cheek and they continued to stare, communicating with one another.

"Mon _amour_," Delphine repeated, softer this time.


End file.
